From WO 02/068010 Muschler a device is known, in which a bone marrow extract is mechanically mixed with a porous bone replacement material. In this conjunction the bone marrow extract can be squeezed into or aspirated through the bone replacement material by means of two syringes, so that it will be flushed by the bone marrow extract. Consequently, in the case of this known method the air situated in the bone replacement material will not be removed.
A further device to impregnate a porous, biocompatible bone replacement substance is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,049,026 Muschler. This known device comprises a chamber to accommodate the bone replacement body as well as a first container above the chamber to store an impregnating agent and below the chamber a second container to accommodate the impregnating agent flowing through the chamber with the bone replacement substance in it. By opening the first valve, arranged between the first container and the chamber, the impregnating agent flows into the chamber with the bone replacement substance. As soon as the chamber is filled, a second valve, arranged between the chamber and the second container, is opened, so that the impregnating agent can flow to the second chamber through a diaphragm provided below the bone replacement substance. A disadvantage of this known device is that the capacity of the chamber cannot be modified, so that for bone replacement bodies of various sizes chambers of varying sizes are required.
In the case of the usually applied method, whereby such formed bodies from porous bone replacement materials are placed into a shell with the patient's own blood, these known devices also have the disadvantages that during the impregnation it is not assured that                solid blood constituents, like for example blood platelets or other cells would be able to advance up to the core of the implant. The blood cells will concentrate and hold firmly at the edges of the implant (filtering effect of the bone replacement material), and        the entire air could be removed from the implant. Air inclusions form a barrier for the growing in of the bone and hinder the transformation of the resorbable bone replacement material.        